


I Am The Boy No Longer

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: A different take on the talk between Jon and maester Aemon in season 5, episode 5, 'Kill The Boy'
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Am The Boy No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Entertainment Only
> 
> Ygritte lives

Maester? - Jon Snow spoke hesitantly upon opening the doors to maester Aemon's bed chambers. - Ah, Jon Snow! - the old blind maester of the Night's Watch rejoiced when he heard Jon's voice - come in and sit, my boy! - he said. - What is it that you wanted to see me for, maester? - Jon asked hesitantly, slowly lowering himself in the chair by the table on the opposite side from the former member of House Targaryen... - The naming for the new Lord Commander of the Watch will be soon - Aemon said half quietly - I want you to be one of the candidates alongside ser Alliser Thorne and Denys Mallister. - With all due respect, maester, I don't want it - Jon replied slowly, hesitant about insulting the old man. - No? I advice you to think well about what you're throwing away, young Snow; Do not act on impulse and throw away something that you might regret later, Jon. Kill the boy and let the man be born! - The man has been born sometime ago, maester. You are a bit late in telling me that - Jon replied calmly. - Oh? And how that may have had happened, Jon? - the maester asked. - It happened - Jon replied simply, not elaborating further, his mind overwhelmed with thoughts of Ygritte... - I see - the old maester smiled cryptically, and for a moment Jon was worried that the old man somehow knows about his deepest secret... - Oh, worry not, my boy - Aemon replied a moment later - I will not tell a soul here at Castle Black about you lying down with a wild spearwife, but if you could just satisfy this old man's curiosity, Jon Snow. - Anything you want, maester - Jon replied. - What is her name? - the maester asked. - Ygritte - Jon replied slowly. - Ygritte... - the old Targaryen whispered - and what happened to her, Jon Snow? - She is back beyond the Wall; sending her back was the only way to keep her safe. If I brought her here, I fear what would some of the brothers who have less honor than others do to her if they saw her. Of course, she is not some gentle flower, but... - But you fear even she would be overwhelmed by certain recruits here if they targeted her - the maester finished. - Yes - Jon whispered, nodding. - Remember when I told you about love and honor, after all what is honor when compared to a woman's touch? - the maester asked. - I remember - Jon nodded once more. - Did you make a child to her? - Aemon asked. - I'm not sure, Maester - Jon said - at first I was hesitant even discussing fathering a bastard, no matter how much I love her, but she explained to me that there are no social position differences beyond the Wall; there are no trueborns and bastards... If she doesn't want a babe in her belly for the time being, old women beyond the Wall make the moon tea for pregnant wildling women to drink... - You did good, Jon Snow - the maester smiled again - I see that you care for her. You may go, and I will discuss this with a few of the brothers who support you, here in Castle Black. Go and be free with her, my boy, you deserve to be happy... - Thank you maester - Jon replied - but I would like to spend this last night here in Castle Black and then ride beyond the Wall on the morrow. - You are free to do so, my boy. Some of us will surely miss you here at the Wall, but I think she will miss you more, as you will her. - Thank you, maester Aemon - Jon nodded and bowed, and then he turned on his heel and walked towards the door that led out of the old maester's bedchambers...


End file.
